


The Regrets

by MaxiBrux



Series: The Right One [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxiBrux/pseuds/MaxiBrux
Summary: Finn Collins regrets a decision he made when he was in High School.
Relationships: Aden/Madi (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Finn Collins (past), Clarke Griffin/Roan, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Series: The Right One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of The Right One Series, short and not very sweet and all from Finn's perspective.
> 
> The poem mentioned is ‘The Art of Marriage’ by Wilfred Arlen.

Finn Collins put the copy of the news photo and the birth announcement into the protective plastic sleeve and thought once again about the life he could have had.

He could have been married to Clarke and been the father to Madelena and grandfather to Nora openly and with pride. They might even have had other children, a son to carry on his name. Instead he was hiding in a bank in Arkadia where he kept his safety deposit box with pictures and printouts of everything he could find about Clarke, their daughter and now Madelena’s daughter – plus anything he could find about Clarke and Madelena’s husbands.

Finn thought back to the last time he saw Clarke in person. It was at their 20 year school reunion. She looked so beautiful then. Of course most of the women turned their backs on her believing that she was a prostitute - a rumour started by Atom Stirling who said that his brother was a client of hers. It came out that she once worked as a waitress in strip club which is where she met her current husband, Dr Roan King. He apparently is a big deal in the medical profession and socially in Polis and Azgeda so his wedding was widely reported and all sorts of gossip was written – if you knew where to look and Finn made sure he found everything written about him. Finn thought that Dax Stirling probably saw Clarke when she was working at that club and assumed that she was easy so when she turned him down he said what he did as a sop to his own ego.

It was typical of Clarke to have not denied it, though. She probably thought that she was saying what he wanted to hear when he questioned her about it at the reunion, thinking that it would ease his conscience for not standing by her when she needed him. But it didn’t.

Finn wondered what the fall out would be if he were to die before Raven. He didn’t know if it worked like that, but he so hoped that he could look down on Raven as his Will was read out. To see her face when she learned that the reason he had not given his grandmother’s jewellery to her was not because ‘it is so much old fashioned rubbish’ as he had told her, but it all went to Clarke when Madelena was born since his grandmother wanted it to go to the mother of his children on the birth of his first child, he just hadn’t handed it over yet, and none of it was rubbish! And when she learned that other than the house, half of everything else went to his beloved daughter, Madelena.

The latest addition to his ‘Madelena’ folder was the long awaited birth announcement and photograph of the daughter of Madelena and her husband of 11 weeks, Aden.  
Madelena had been dating Aden for some time and when a reporter has asked her when she was getting married she had replied “not until I know he can fulfil all his husbandly duties”. Some sleaze bag reporter had found out that Aden was sterile so there were lots of articles questioning the paternity of the baby. 

Finn had discovered by not terribly salubrious means that Aden had haemophilia and had a vasectomy to make sure he didn’t pass that disease on to his children. The sperm for Madelena’s pregnancy had come from either Aden’s father (who did not have the haemophilia gene) or Roan. Madelena said that sperm donations were private and would make no further comments. Finn thought that it was a little sick himself. Okay, Madelena was in no way related by blood to Roan or Derek, but they both said that they think of her as a daughter. So does whoever the ‘father’ is think of Nora as his daughter or granddaughter? The birth announcement referred to Aden as her father and said that all four grandparents were ‘delighted’. Well they didn’t ask him if he was ‘delighted’ and he was Nora’s only real grandad.

Finn flipped through his ‘Clarke’ folder, looking with particular longing at her wedding photos.

Niylah Trader had e-mailed some that she had taken to Raven, probably to rub Rae’s nose in the fact that Clarke got the better catch in the end. What Raven didn’t know was that Finn had printed out every photo Niylah sent and inwardly wept over them. Clarke looked so gorgeous, and definitely didn’t look to be old enough to be Madelena’s mom – who looked every bit as good as one would expect of a well paid model.

From the looks in their eyes it was obvious that Clarke loved her husband as much as he worshipped her. Even when he and Clarke were together Finn didn’t think that she ever looked at him with the same amount of love as she did to King.

Finn read ‘The Art of Marriage’: the poem that was read at Clarke’s wedding. The last two lines were particularly poignant: he had found the right one for him back in high School. It was a matter of eternal regret that at the time he was far too cowardly and selfish to be the right one for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wraps the series up nicely for you.
> 
> New works coming soon - I hope you'll look out for them.
> 
> Stay safe, for you, your friends and your family.


End file.
